


Casual Hypocisy

by likebrightness



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: It wasn’t a big deal, really. Everyone was fine with it and Lea made Dianna happy and Dianna made Lea happy and they didn’t really need anything else.





	Casual Hypocisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittleredgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/gifts).



> Ended up more fluffy than I originally imagined. Hope that's okay!
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

The first time it happened, it didn’t seem to be a very big deal.   
  
She was pretty drunk, and Lea was incredibly drunk, and that was why they ended up tangled together, sweaty skin pressing together, fingers, mouths groping.   
  
Dianna had sneaked out in the morning, hungover, embarrassed. Lea emerged from the bedroom as Dianna was putting on her coat. The blonde avoided her eyes and muttered something about breakfast and “see you on set” and slipped out the door.   
  
Dianna was still embarrassed when she got to the table read, but Lea ducked her head and caught the other girl’s eyes, and smiled, the regular, bubbly Lea smile. Dianna breathed, realized they were okay.   
  
The second time it happened, neither of them were drunk enough to excuse it.   
  
They had a watching party at their apartment, and everyone came and it was a great night, fun and giggly with a drink here or there. But they were barely tipsy by the time everyone left. Dianna had no excuse to spin Lea to her in the kitchen and kiss her.   
  
Except Lea kissed her back, so maybe that was reason enough.   
  
Lea made her come in the kitchen and Dianna returned the favor, twice, in the bedroom. The next morning Lea made her breakfast, smiling like nothing had happened. Dianna wondered if this was going to become a thing.   
  
The third time it happened, Dianna woke up to Lea stroking her arm.   
  
It was weird. They hadn’t woken up together before—that first time Dianna fled and the second time Lea was up and making breakfast. But this time Lea was running her fingers up and down Dianna’s arm, and Dianna didn’t want to roll over because it meant they would have to talk about this.   
  
“I can’t do this anymore, Di,” Lea said.   
  
Dianna kept her eyes closed. “Okay, Lea. That’s fine. It’s no big deal. We just won’t do this anymore, but please say you’ll still be my best friend.”   
  
Dianna wasn’t good at confrontation. She was too much of a people pleaser. If Lea wanted to stop, that was fine, they didn’t need to talk about it. Dianna would do anything to make Lea happy, just as long as they didn’t have to talk about it.   
  
“No,” Lea said and Dianna finally rolled over to look at her.   
  
“What?” Lea couldn’t have just said what Dianna heard. She couldn’t have just decided they weren’t going to be friends anymore. Dianna wasn’t sure she could breathe.   
  
“No, I don’t want to be your best friend,” Lea said. “I want to be your girlfriend.”   
  
Dianna just looked at her.   
  
Lea smiled. Dianna just looked at her, this  _beautiful_  woman who wanted to be her girlfriend. She still wasn’t sure she could breathe.   
  
But Dianna was quiet long enough that Lea’s smile faltered.   
  
“No, no, no,” Dianna said, except that just made Lea frown more. “I mean, yes! No to you frowning, but yes to the other thing. Yes, I think I’d like to be your girlfriend, too.”   
  
“You think?” Lea said, smiling again.   
  
“Well, we have a lot of stuff to work out.”   
  
But they did work it out. They worked out the paparazzi—they could do anything in public except kiss—and they worked out things on set—they didn’t say anything, but it became pretty obvious pretty quickly; the fact that neither of them could stop smiling for a week and a half was kind of a give away.   
  
It wasn’t a big deal, really. Everyone was fine with it and Lea made Dianna happy and Dianna made Lea happy and they didn’t really need anything else. When she and Lea got called into a meeting with Ryan, though, Dianna was pretty sure it wasn’t about Rachel and Quinn. Lea didn’t seem to suspect anything; instead she held Dianna’s hand under the table and beamed at her.   
  
Ryan got to his point slowly. He talked about Hollywood and its hypocrisy. He talked about great things the show was doing. He talked about how Rachel and Quinn were really fantastic characters and they were doing a great job with them.   
  
“It’s just that—” he began and Lea finally looked concerned. Her grip on Dianna’s hand tightened. “It’s great that we can have Chris and Jane and people can accept them for who they are. But we can’t have our two female leads casually fawning over each other in public. Hollywood is just not that accepting. Just tone it down a little in public, is all. Maybe take dates—separate, male dates—to parties or awards shows. It’ll be simple.”   
  
Dianna’s first thought was that she was not a lead. Matt and Jane and Cory and Lea were the leads. Quinn was a supporting character and she knew that and it was fine. She looked to Lea for confirmation of these thoughts, but Lea was  _furious_. Madder than Dianna had ever seen her, her face getting redder and redder. Dianna squeezed her hand, unsure how to calm her down. Lea ignored her.   
  
“Fuck off, Ryan!” she shouted, leaning halfway over the table. “No, really,  _fuck. off._  This is not Dianna and I ‘casually fawning over each other in public.’ This is not just casual. I love this woman. I am  _in love_  with her. And you don’t get to tell me shit about how to handle my relationship. If we decide that we want to start making out in public, we’re going to do it. Because our relationship is not about you, it is not about our fans. It is about us. And you and the network can just fuck off. If you don’t,” here she shrugged in such a nonchalant way, Dianna almost laughed, “I’ll quit. I’ll quit, and I’ll make sure every major news outlet knows why. ‘Glee star quits over anti-gay bullying.’ How’s that for a headline? How’s that for  _hypocrisy_?”   
  
With that, she pulled Dianna up and out of the room without waiting for a reply.   
  
Lea was pretty good at confrontations, it turned out.   
  
She was still swearing when they got back to the trailer.   
  
“Can you believe that fucking idiot?” she cussed. “Who the fuck does he think he is? Casually fawning over each other. Jesus Christ! What an asshole! I mean, he’s—”   
  
“Stop it!” Dianna yelled.   
  
Dianna hardly ever raised her voice, and it silenced Lea. The blonde smiled, a bit shy.   
  
“I love you, too, you know?” she said. “I mean, I’m in love with you, too. We hadn’t really said it officially.”   
  
Lea beamed. “Yeah?”   
  
“Of course, yes.”   
  
She pulled Dianna tight to her for a kiss, then pressed their foreheads together.   
  
“Fuck them, right?” Lea said. “If we’re in love, then fuck them. They don’t matter.”   
  
Dianna loved Lea for her certainty, for how comfortable she was being herself. She loved Lea for a lot of things, really. And telling Ryan Murphy to fuck off was one of them, even if it was probably not the best idea in the world—especially because the decision to talk to them most likely came from higher up in the network. But that moment, with Lea’s arms loose around Dianna’s waist and their noses brushing together, Dianna wasn’t sure anything else mattered. 


End file.
